


The Dark Passion Between a Grimm and His Hexenbiest

by grimmswan



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Somnophilia, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: The first chapter is an introduction into the collection of one shots, all post canon, focused completely on the kinkier side of Nick and Adalind's sex life.Additional tags will be added as each story is posted and each kink is revealed. Everything is consensual. But I am not promising safe or sane. Not with these two.





	1. Chapter 1

Adalind Schade liked sex. Really liked sex. To her, there was nothing better than having a naked body pressed to her and a nice hard dick deep inside her.  
Oh, she had experimented. In college she had had her fun with several attractive women. It had been fun. It had been enjoyable. Sometimes it had been the only way she was going to get any satisfaction. Because a lot of college guys were either too drunk to get it up, or were one minute men, barely able to keep it up long enough for her to get wet.  
Luckily for her G spot, she had met some handsome professors who were more than willing to give her a good thrill.  
For a while, Adalind was sure that older men were the way to go if she wanted an orgasm. It was one of the things that had drawn her to Sean Renard. She felt that he was older, wiser and had tremendous self control. Certainly he was ideal for being her lover.  
He also lacked even an ounce of fat on his body.  
Adalind really preferred hard bodies. She loved a man who got all alpha on her and would pin her down. Dominate her. Let her know that he was in control and would give her what she needed.  
That little fetish of hers had cost her her powers. When Nick Burkhardt had pinned her down, covered her body with his own, and crashed his lips to hers, she had given in without thinking. For a split second, she had forgotten about why they were out there. Something she hadn’t wanted to think about at the time was if the grimm had tried to become more intimate with her, she would have allowed it.  
Since that moment, Adalind had always been haunted by the feel of his body on top of hers.  
No other man had given her the same thrill. It was why she had teased him in the jail room. She had meant what she said, she believed that under different circumstances, they could have had a lot of fun together.  
Years later, she knew first hand just how much fun she could have with the grimm. It had taken a lot of pain and sorrow, but they were finally in a really good place.  
And Adalind could honestly say Nick was the very best lover she had ever had. That sex with the grimm was always the best sex, no matter the type of sex they were having.  
Adalind still enjoyed being dominated. She knew how to get Nick riled up. Push just the right buttons. Either get him jealous or tease him for hours. When they were in a situation where he wouldn’t be able to act on his desires, she would flirt and tease and whisper naughty things in his ear. By the time they were able to be alone, Nick would be so worked up that he would pin her to the wall and just ravage her.  
After three pairs of underwear had been ripped, Adalind had learned to slip them off discreetly before the opportunity came for when the two of them could be alone. And it added one final thing to push him over the edge when she would slip the garment either in his jacket pocket for him to find, or place them in his hand with a saucy, “Hold these for me.” Those moves were guaranteed to have him pounding away at her pussy for a long time.  
But there was so much more than the rough and wild sex for Nick to dominate and pleasure Adalind with.  
Nick knew how to go slow, take his time, love her so thoroughly Adalind would have multiple little orgasms before he had even entered her or touched her clit.  
His naked body would be on top of hers, her hands would slide over his hard muscular frame. His hands would press firmly over her body, keeping her in the position he wanted to receive his attention.  
Adalind loved every moment.  
She still had as strong of an appetite for sex as she did when she was younger, but now the only person she wanted to have sex with was the man she loved with all of her heart. Nick.  
And every sex with Nick was Adalind’s favorite sex.  
Sometimes, Adalind had a need to take things to a darker level. Her hexenbiest recognized the grimm as her mate. Grimms were the most dangerous of all beings. Especially to hexenbiests.  
It just could not be helped that deep in her soul, Adalind believed Nick had conquered her and she belonged completely to him.  
Adalind was a strong willed, independent, intelligent woman. She knew she had her own agency. Her free will. She had full control of herself and her actions.  
Nick had time and again praised her for her for her knowledge. It was obvious how sexy he found it.  
Nick was the first person to really appreciate how intelligent Adalind was. Everyone else in her life only cared about how pretty she was, or how powerful. Both Renard and her own mother had cast her out when Nick had taken her hexenbiest. Even at her law firm, her boss had wanted her hexenbiest side more than he had wanted her for her skills as a lawyer. She graduated top of her class, and with honors, but her hexenbiest powers were still more valuable.  
But with Nick, the way he had looked at her when she was telling him about ancient rituals. No one had ever looked at her with such awe.  
So Adalind knew without a shadow of a doubt that Nick saw her as his life partner, his equal. There were times Adalind got the impression that Nick thought she was superior to him. That maybe he wasn’t joking when he told people he had married way above his league.  
It was all evidence that Nick would never say that he owned Adalind.  
And yet her hexenbiest would whisper to her that he did. And more loudly, that Adalind needed to show him just how much.  
Nick Burkhardt like sex. Sex was fun. Sex was his favorite way of showing the person he loved just how passionate he was about them. Nick enjoyed physical contact. He considered himself a pretty passionate guy. A pretty affectionate guy. He also hoped that he was considered by his partners to be a generous lover. There was nothing more important when it came to physical intimacy than pleasing the person he was with.  
Nick had never been a guy who liked one night stands. For him, the best sex was always with the person he loved, and who loved him in return.  
But Nick also knew there was an intensity inside him that could frighten some people away.  
When he was with Juliet, he had kept that part of himself under lock and key. It became harder when his grimm abilities emerged, but he had done it to make sure the woman he loved had never looked at him with fear, or repulsion.  
That darker side showed itself with Adalind that night in the ruins. It was so hard to control with his heart pumping, adrenaline flowing and then having the beautiful blonde beneath him.  
That side that he blamed on his grimm wanted to claim her for himself. He wanted her to be his.  
It had frightened Nick how much he wanted to possess Adalind.  
He did everything he could to focus on his love for Juliet and forget about the chemistry between himself and Adalind. But every time she came back into his life, it got more and more difficult. He covered up his dark thoughts with annoyance, anger or humor. And then everything changed.  
Juliet was no longer.  
Adalind became his.  
The mother of his son. His responsibility. His lover.  
Adalind herself was passionate and intense. Nick couldn’t help but be swept up in her energy and allow his more primal side to emerge.  
Adalind got her powers back and Nick didn’t have to fear holding her too tight or thrusting into her too roughly. Sometimes she would even demand it.  
Nick also didn’t have to worry about his libido being too active for Adalind. In fact, she was the one who had initiated most of their encounters, at least, in the beginning of their relationship.  
Now, it was pretty equal.  
Sometimes it would be difficult to say who started it. They loved touching one another. An activity like making dinner together, where they could constantly have to move around one another or stand next to each other, was an opportunity for seduction.  
When they were alone in the kitchen, both would press the other against the refrigerator or counter and kiss them ravenously.  
If they had company, like Trubel, Diana or Kelly, the couple would make due with sneaking little caresses.  
Of course, there were plenty of moments when a hot kiss was interrupted by a gagging sound accompanied by a “Guys really! Again!”  
No one could deny how passionate Nick and Adalind were for one another. And Nick was so grateful he never had to tone down his darker side with Adalind.  
They were a perfect match and it was a lot of fun to explore the extent of physical intimacy together.  
Especially when they discovered they both desired to play games.  
Of course, rules needed to be established.  
Rule number one was that both of them had to be completely honest about what they wanted and what the limit was. Neither one wanted to push their lover into something they were not completely psychologically comfortable with.  
The second rule was that no matter what they did, it would only consist of the two of them. They each had a strong jealous streaks and neither wanted to share their lover.  
The third rule was established when Diana had entered their bedroom and looked into the nightstand, finding some of the toys the couple liked to use.  
Nick had been at work at the time, so that left a beet red Adalind trying to explain that those toys were only for grown ups.  
After that, all items used in amorous games had to be kept under lock and key when not in use.  
Luckily for Nick and Adalind’s libidos, they were able to get a house where they could have a secret room designed especially for their more adventurous amorous activities.


	2. Dominant Grimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this chapter took so long and I hope it was worth the wait.  
Here is the tag of warning: Adalind is Nick’s sex slave. I repeat, Adalind is Nick’s sex slave. There is bondage. Adalind is wearing a gold collar, gold wrist cuffs, gold ankle cuffs and a gold chain. Nick is dominant. Extremely possessive Nick. Adalind is submissive. Oral sex. Anal sex. Vaginal sex. Voyeurism. Exhibitionism. Sex toys.  
You have been warned. Do not read if that stuff bothers you. Do not get mad at me. Do not message me your hate. Do not send me your therapy bills. Everything is consensual.

Sean Renard had been a particular bastard for weeks.  
The highly publicized murder of a wealthy heiress had rocked Portland. And it had become a city wide media sensation.  
There was heavy pressure from many well respected and powerful people to get it solved.  
And as much as Renard hated to admit it, Nick Burkhardt and Hank Griffin were his best detectives. Though he resented the fact that the grimm and his partner would no doubt be praised and possibly be highly rewarded for solving the case, they were assuredly the only two who could catch the killer.  
Renard knew he would have been the one in trouble if any detective he put on the case failed, so there was really no choice in the matter.  
And because he was feeling pressure from the higher ups, he had doubled the pressure on Griffin and Burkhardt.  
When the young woman had first been reported missing, everyone suspected that her rich ex boyfriend had something to do with it.  
It was well known he didn’t like being told no. Especially from a female. The spoiled self entitled brat was known for having a bad temper. His father had bailed him out a significantly large number of times when he had been arrested for assault.  
Though everyone suspected the ex, they needed hard evidence.  
Nick and Hank had found it. A video the victim herself had taken.  
As it turned out, she was always filming herself, trying to be internet famous. She had no idea that her ex would follow her on one of her jogs through a park and strangle her.  
The rich punk was caught, the media, the mayor, the district attorney, and even the governor of Oregon praised Hank and Nick for a job well done. Which had irritated Renard.  
So for weeks after the case had been wrapped up, their captain had found every excuse to yell at, reprimand or scold the detectives.  
He would constantly comment, “Just because you’re celebrities now, doesn’t mean you no longer need to pull your own weight.  
Nick in particular got the worst of it. Sean did everything he could to try to make Burkhardt either work late, come in early, or do any paperwork over again, claiming to see either a grammar mistake or inconsistency.  
Nick tried to take most of it in stride, do his best and not anger his superior further or give him any excuse to ruin his career.  
But Nick’s patients was really tested when Sean tried to drag Adalind into his petty behavior. Namely, by reminding Nick that he had been with the hexenbiest before him. That Renard was the father of Adalind’s first child. The child that had already proven to be powerful.  
“You know I was your wife’s first love?” Renard said to Nick when the two men were alone in his office. “In fact, I think I was many of her first’s.”  
“Except her husband.” Nick reminded Sean. “I’m her first husband. And I’m the one who has all of her now. So your firsts don’t mean a damn thing. Not now. Not ever again.”  
Nick stormed out of the office still enraged about the half royals petty sadistic behavior.  
He wanted to rip out the captain’s tongue for even daring to speak Adalind’s name.  
When Nick got home, he found Adalind preparing dinner in the kitchen. He pulled her into the walk in pantry and claimed her lips in a dominant hungry kiss. His arms wrapped tight around her, which she was grateful for since her legs were unable to hold her up, seeming to have turned to jelly.  
“I need you tonight.” Nick said against her lips. “I need to know you’re mine. I need to claim you.”  
“Playroom tonight?” Adalind asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
Nick nodded. “I’ll lay out your gold bands.”  
An excited shiver ran through Adalind’s body. She knew just the game Nick had in mind. She could feel herself already getting soaking wet with anticipation.  
That night, Nick handled putting the children to bed while Adalind prepared herself for the game.  
She stepped into the secret room located behind a bookcase inside her and Nick’s bedroom.  
On a table, Nick had already laid out the items she was to wear.  
Several gold bands for her wrists, for her ankles and one for her throat, fitted to her like a snug collar, a gold plated steel chain that was attached to all items and could be made loose or tight would give Nick control over Adalind’s every move. Symbols on the pieces wove a spell that ensured Adalind's magic would be useless.  
The idea for the game came about when they found an entry in a grimm journal, the ones that Monroe's uncle had brought to Portland, that told of a hexenbiest who wanted to be the lover of a grimm. He was hesitant because he feared her inner creature would lash out at him. So she created bonds that kept her beast at bay, allowing the grimm to take her without fear.  
A later entry told that the two were murdered while they were having sex in their bed by a relative of the grimm who hadn't approved of the match.  
The night after reading both entries, Nick had spent hours worshipping every inch of Adalind's body, trying to make up for what his ancestors had done to hers and also reminding them both that they were together and should enjoy every moment they had.  
Adalind decided to create bonds for herself to wear. She liked the idea of being Nick's sex slave.  
And wouldn't it be a real slap in the face to all grimm who never approved of mixed relationships?  
It gave Adalind a chance to be wicked while at the same time surrendering completely to the man she loved.  
She pinned her hair up, piling it on top of her head, then Adalind slipped on the gold items. She didn’t bother putting on lingerie, the whole point of the game was that she belonged to Nick. She was his property, for him to use her however he wanted. She existed solely for his pleasure.  
Covering her body would not give him pleasure.  
Lastly, she laid her body on the chase lounge chair and waited for her master.  
Nck walked in, his eyes moved slowly over the naked form of the beautiful woman, his beautiful woman, draped on the chase lounge like a picture perfect image from Roman lore. He said nothing as he moved closer, his gaze predatory.  
Liquid warmth flooded her nether regions at her master’s hungry gaze. How she loved to please him, knowing she was the only one he sought out to spill his seed and sate his fleshly desires.  
He knelt down and pressed his lips to hers. Gently at first then slowly increasing the pressure, deepening the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth, exploring her taste. His hand cupped her face then slowly moved lower, splaying out to cover as much of her as possible. He got to the juncture between her legs and smiled when he felt her curls were already damp.  
Nick slipped one finger between the whisker covered lips, finding the bud. As his mouth moved with hers and his tongue entwined with hers, he flicked the little bud over and over again.  
He feasted on her every moan. Reveled in the way her chest rose as her breathing became more labored. And he felt both his pride and his manhood swell when she dug her fingers into his shoulders and she cried out against his lips.  
He continued to flick her clit until she had finished riding out her first orgasm of the night, then he gave her firm kiss on the lips, stood up and pulled the chain tight at her throat, bringing her face to his groin.  
Adalind reached up and unfasted the button of his pants, with her mouth she pulled down the zipper. As she slowly pulled his pants down, Nick removed his shirt. She pressed her lips on his cloth covered bulge, then pulled his underwear down to expose his perfect male organ. She felt herself practically drooling for him as he removed his clothes completely.  
Adalind moved to take Nick’s cock in her mouth, but he stopped her. Instead he pressed the bulb to her lips. Adalind flicked her tongue out to catch the precum leaking from the tip. Seeing Nick shudder, she was certain he would allow her to take his member fully in her mouth. But once again he jerked his hips back when she opened her mouth wider and leaned closer to him.  
She realized he wanted her to only use her lips on his shaft for the time being. So she did.  
Her hands gripped his thighs and slowly slid their way up until she was at his hips. His whole body felt rock hard. It made her both fearful and excited, knowing how he had the strength and power to do whatever he pleased with her.  
“I love your cock my master.” Adalind whispered along Nick’s shaft. “It’s so thick. It feels me up so well, better than anyone else's. I crave your cock. Your cock is the only one I want. And I want it always.”  
She licked the flat of her tongue along the length, and pressed her lips to him, open mouth, working her way to his balls, where he allowed her to apply suction.  
Nick gripped tight to the chain and Adalind’s hair. He kept his eyes on her as she pleasured him.  
“You are mine.” Nick told her huskily. “You will only ever be mine. Your mouth is mine, Your lips are mine. That tongue of yours is only mine.”  
He pulled her away from him and stood her up, yanking on the chain. He cupped the back of her head, crashing his lips to hers and kissing her fiercely. He applied the same fierce kiss to her neck and then to each of her breasts.  
“Every part of your body belongs to me.” He slid a hand over one breast and down her side, pulling her against him and cupping her rear. “That pretty little ass of yours belongs to me. I’m going to fuck it because it’s mine to fuck. But first I’m going to have your pussy, because that belongs to me.”  
Nick fell to his knees and draped her left leg over his shoulder. He pressed his mouth to her and slipped his tongue between her intimate lips.  
A trembling gasp escaped Adalind as the tip of Nick’s tongue grazed over her swollen clit. Then he latched onto the swollen bud, sucking it with force.  
But just as her legs began to tremble, Nick pulled away and stood up.  
“Master please!” Adalind begged, she had been so close.  
Instead of answering, Nick tied the chain around Adalind's wrists. Holding her hands behind her back he pulled so her body arched. Her head fell back, exposing her delicate neck. His mouth latched on to the column, sucking a mark. Her breathing became labored. Her breasts rose and fell, drawing Nick's eyes to the mounds. He latched on to a nipple, still holding tight to her wrists, keeping her from digging her fingers through his hair, though she desperately wanted to. All Adalind could to was moan shrilly and whimper from his glorious assault. It was enough to send her to her peak. She trembled and whimpered with pleasure. Nick held her tight through it, continuing to suck and nibble at her breasts until they became painful, and Adalind was squirming to pull away.  
Nick pushed Adalind face first onto the bed, her legs hanging off. He pushed those slender limbs apart and dropped to his knees, so he was in full sight of her glistening petals.  
Unable to resist, he licked a strip through, tasting her sweet nectar.  
Adalind cried out and jerked, already over stimulated but wanting more, even if she was not sure if she could handle it. Yet unable to free herself from her binding to force his head back to her throbbing, needing center.  
Nick picked up the sweet oil and drizzled it down the crack of Adalind’s ass. Slowly he massaged his thumb around the hole, working it in. Once it was inside her, he circled it against the walls, stretching the tunnel. He took his time. She was his favorite plaything and he had no interest in breaking her. Plus, he really enjoyed the view of her pert little ass fully displayed for his pleasure and use.  
Only when he was sure she could take him, Nick aligned himself and slowly entered Adalind’s ass.  
It wasn’t so much the feeling of having Nick’s cock deep in her ass that turned Adalind on, it was the act itself. The knowledge he was taking, claiming, dominating. He was using another part of her to fulfill his own needs. That it was her body that had the honor. And that there was another part of her that could make him feel so good.  
He smacked the flesh hard. Over and ever, watching it turn red. He enjoyed the view as she arched her back each time.   
As he reached that moment, Nick pulled out and sprayed his seed on Adalind’s thighs and ass cheeks.  
“Do not move.” He commanded.  
Adalind was to stay in that position so Nick’s essence could dry on her skin and his scent would be seeped into her flesh for any wesen to smell.  
Nick walked to their toy chest and retrieved a vibrator dildo then inserted it inside her pussy. “Close your legs, sit on them.” He commanded as he took a seat in front of her.  
Adalind did as she was told, feeling his seed spread to her calves and feet.  
“You will watch me. You will not take your eyes away from me. Do you understand?”  
Adalind nodded, finding it hard to speak with the pulsating toy inside her.  
“Do you understand? Tell me.” Nick commanded again with great force.  
“Yes, my master.” Adalind cried out.  
“That’s my good girl.” he praised, smiling at her little gasp, knowing she loved when he complimented her.  
He reached for the ceramic bowl kept on the nightstand table that was always filled with water and picked up the cloth, rinsed it out and used it to clean his groin.  
Adalind’s whole body tensed up, a near violent orgasm wracking her body. She desperately wanted to be the one to clean him. She was his slave, it was her sacred duty to give him want he needed.  
But her hands were still bound behind her back. All she could do was watch as Nick removed from his privates whatever was left there from being in her ass.  
When he was done with his task, he turned his attention back to Adalind.  
“Does that toy satisfy you, my nymph?”  
“No master.”  
It really didn’t. They both knew while it was able to give her orgasms, had been doing so while he was occupied with his own task, no toy could ever do for Adalind what Nick did. That a real male organ, Nick’s male organ, was what Adalind needed to truly be lost in euphoria.  
“Tell me what you want, Tell your master what will satisfy you.”  
“You, my master. Only you will satisfy me. I want your cock. I need your cock in my pussy.”  
Nick stood up and walked behind Adalind again. He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her so she was on her knees on the bed. He spread them wide and removed the toy, tossing it to the side.  
One arm positioned under her breasts, keeping her in place while the other perform tasks like unwrap the chain from her wrists and explore her body.  
Nick held Adalind tightly against his chest, mouthing at her neck as his fingers slipped between her legs and played with her silky wet petals, stroking that little bud until she was moaning and liquid heat flowed from her.  
He pushed her down, on all fours, then he thrust himself inside her, taking her at a brutal pace. She cried out in ecstasy as he pounded her, claiming her as his woman.  
She stretched her arms out, leaving her backside in the air fully presented for her husbands taking while her face was buried in the sheets and cushions.  
“You are mine!” He growled. “Only mine! Forever!”  
Adalind could barely think. Speaking was completely out of the question. Nick had reduced her vocabulary to whimpers, moans and sighs.  
She could feel his hot breath in her hair and on her ear. Hear his groans.  
Nick too was lost to pleasure.  
His body laid fully on hers, and hers was flat on the bed, no longer having any strength or energy to hold herself up.  
Nick was the one doing most of the work while Adalind did all of the taking.  
Neither were complaining.  
His body moved over hers, dominating, and she surrendered completely.  
Adalind was cocooned in warmth and bliss, her only reality was Nick and pleasure.  
Nick was relentless in his every thrust. He pumped inside Adalind until he could no longer hold back and his body demanded release.  
For a while, all that was heard in the room was the sound of two bodies struggling for air. Trying to recover from their passion.  
With his breath and mind returned to normal, and his body and ego sated, Nick withdrew himself from his wife, removed the gold ornaments from her body and retrieved the vanilla massage oil. The scent ideal for relaxing the spent woman. Strange that it was what Adalind preferred after he conquered her body. The particular reason for needing it being far from vanilla and tame.  
While she lay on her stomach, still trying to recover, Nick drizzled some oil down the center of her back.  
Slowly, he kneaded the flesh, rubbing thoroughly and tenderly, working his way out, taking his time until every knot and every muscle was loose. Then he focused on her arms and her legs, even moving to massage her hands and feet, Nick made sure his beloved wife would not feel sore after his taking of her.  
While they both enjoyed him conquering her, neither enjoyed Adalind being sore the morning after. So the after dominant sex massage was always a must.  
Nick covered his wife’s body with a sheet, then left her to rest while he prepared a bath.  
She smiled at him lazily and wrapped her arms around his neck when he picked her up and carried her to their ensuite bathroom.  
As they soaked in the hot water, each tender touch and each soft caress given to one another seemed to whisper, “I love you.”  
The next day, Nick sat at his desk, recalling the night before and how Adalind showed him how much she loved him. It made it easier to put up with the Captain’s petty remarks.  
But Adalind, it seemed, decided to do a little something extra.  
She came into the precinct, bringing lunch for Nick, Hank and Wu.  
Nick’s breath caught and his eyes grew wide when he saw that his wife wore the gold bands on her wrists. The scent of vanilla drifted into the air. He stared at her in amazement and she returned his look with one of her own filled with love and a little mischievousness.  
“Adalind, what are you doing here?” Renard blurted out when he saw her.  
“I’m Nick’s wife.” Adalind told Sean. “I love him and enjoy doing any and everything to make him happy.”  
She then turned to Nick and in front of everybody, touched his face and kissed him deeply on the lips. Nick returned the kiss, his arms wrapping around her automatically.  
After a chorus of wolf whistles, the couple pulled apart.  
“I’ll see you at home.”  
“Can’t wait.” Adalind said to Nick. The look she sent him promising lots of sinfully delicious things.  
“Burkhardt, you have got to be the luckiest man on the planet, to have a woman like that.” Detective Bruno said. “Not only is your wife hot, but she obviously thinks the world of you. I’d hate to be the poor bastard that let her get away.”  
Nick shot a smug smile at Renard, who decided to stop his personal verbal jabs at the detective, for fear of being shown more proof of how much Adalind had moved on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews let me know my work is enjoyed and encourage me to keep posting. If there is a kink you want them to explore, comment and I might get to it.  
No rape kink. No incest kink. No beastiality kink. Sex of any form will only happen between Nick and Adalind.  
Inspiration comes from Tumblr’s @etherealmontechristoblue, twitters @DailyArtDc, @adashcade, @gigiboo and @eljcapella


	3. Tropical Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to reiterate again that everything between Nick and Adalind is consensual. These stories are about the more edgy aspects of Nick and Adalind's sex life. This story contains somniphilia; having sex with someone while they are asleep. It also contains semi public, lots of outdoor sex, exhibitionism, voyeurism and non consensual drugging. I know that last part sounds shady but it’s really not that bad. Promise.

Nick Burkhardt loved his children. He would live and die for them. He also loved his friends, would do anything to help them. But sometimes he just wanted to get away from all of them and spend some quality time loving Adalind.  
Too many times, just as he was enjoying the feel of her beneath his hands and lips, there would be some emergency that needed handling.  
When the opportunity to spend five whole days alone with Adalind came, Nick was not taking any chances. He called in a few favors and booked a stay at a tropical island rental cottage for just him and the woman he loved. A place designed specifically to be a romantic getaway.  
Having his beautiful wife all to himself was his main goal. And the best way to do that was by staying in a place where there were no neighbors or even the chance of someone passing by.  
There were other motivations for wanting a warm, sunny place with a beach. Adalind in a sexy bikini was first on the list. The opportunity to rub sunblock all over her body was a very close second.  
Nick had no intention of censoring himself during the entire trip. He planned on having his hands, and anything else he could manage, on Adalind as often as possible.  
If he could have his way, their naked bodies would be pressed up against each other from the moment they arrived at the destination till it was time to pack up and leave.  
Nick refused to say anything about where they were going, except that it would be hot, sunny and there would be plenty of opportunities to sunbathe and swim.  
The closer they got to their destination, the more Nick felt he was coming out of his skin. Knowing that soon he would have all of the time and privacy to indulge in loving Adalind was making it more and more difficult for him to be still.  
The plane ride felt like six years instead of hours.  
But even when they reached the island of Hawaii, they still had to take a smaller plane to a smaller island and then rent a car to take them to where Nick had rented a small vacation house for them to stay. An open concept cottage, with no walls and only pillars for structural support. The whole romantic scene was complete with a beach and not a single neighbor.  
But all of that waiting and traveling was worth it to hear Adalind gasped when she discovered what he had done.  
“Nick, it’s beautiful! Like a postcard!” She rushed to the back of the small cottage and looked out over the breathtaking view.  
Standing there with the backdrop of the beach, ocean and framed by lush greenery, Nick couldn’t help but imagine her as an ethereal being. A nymph or siren, sent to tempt him beyond sanity.  
“Very beautiful.”  
Nick had breathed those two words. Spoken them with awe and wonder. Curious, Adalind turned around and discovered he was looking at her. There was no mistaking the love and raw hunger that filled his eyes.  
It occurred to her that they were now completely alone. And that information had no doubt occurred to him, too.  
Then something caught her eye.  
The cottage contained an outdoor shower, built for the purpose of washing off sand that would otherwise be tracked into the domain. The platform for it was made from stone, was roofless and open on all sides. Adalind noticed a polished stone bench on the edge of the platform, no doubt used to keep towels or a change of clothes.  
An idea to wash away the stress of travel while simultaneously seduce her grimm formed in Adalind’s mind. “Nick? Are you sure we’re alone here?”  
Sensing his sexy and clever hexenbiest was up to something, he told her, “Yes. This is a private area. No one is supposed to come here unless they are guests.”  
Satisfied with his answer, Adalind began to remove her clothes as she walked to the shower. She could sense his eyes on her the whole time and it made her feel sexy and powerful.  
It used to frighten her, the intensity his eyes held when they were on her. No one in her life had ever looked at her the way Nick did. Like she was the most amazing being in existence. Now that they had become lovers, and committed to one another, his gaze no longer frightened her. It thrilled her. She could feel her center start to throb with need.  
Sometimes it was very frustrating, doing something to seduce Nick only to get herself unbearably turned on.  
“You really are a nymph from an old legend.” Nick observed in awe, becoming painfully hard when the water began to fall over her naked form and she moved her hands over her own flesh.  
It was a little game they had played before, Adalind touching herself while Nick watched. Adalind loved to be admired. Nick was all about indulging all of his senses when it came to love making. Adalind was a very beautiful woman. He was often distracted from that beauty when they were intimate by the softness of her skin, the taste of her lips or the sound of her moans of pleasure.  
But there was only so much watching he could take before he needed to touch her.  
Nick discovered later that he had torn his shirt when he removed it. And the fastener of his pants had to be replaced when they returned home.  
Adalind smiled when she felt his hands along her body. She moved her head back, resting it on his chest, and sighed with contentment as he caressed her form.  
The press of his hard bulge against her rear sent an electric current to her clit and liquid warmth flooded her nether regions.  
His hands moved to her breasts. His fingers skimmed over the peaks again and again. A whimper of pleasure and need escaped. Nick grinned smugly, he knew she was lost to his touch now, willing and eager for whatever he did to her.  
She spread her legs wider and gripped one of his hands, moving it to where she was throbbing for him.  
The moment he rubbed her little bud, a hot wave of bliss rushed through her. Her mouth fell wide open, though only silent cries could escape as he stroked through her folds.  
The warm water cascaded down all around them, making it easier for their bodies to move against each other.  
Nick used the hand that wasn’t between Adalind’s legs to grip her throat, holding her in place for him to fasten his lips to hers. His fingers pressed more firmly and he increased the speed of his strokes. And then he felt her body tremble against his. Her sweet ass bucking against his groin, driving him insane with need for her. He kicked her legs wider apart and thrust himself inside her, never stopping the stroking of her clit or loosening his hold on her neck.  
He was practically holding all of her weight, needing to keep her body pressed to his.  
Somehow, they manage to turn off the water and make their way to the deck of the cottage, where they laid down on a lounge chair and continued to wrap their bodies together. They only disconnected long enough for Adalind to turn her body around so she and Nick were face to face, able to look into one another’s eyes, keep their lips pressed together and hold one another in each other’s arms.  
Hands roamed freely and constantly over naked flesh.  
With no chance of interruption, the two completely lost themselves in their lover.  
Curled up together on the deck lounge chair, Adalind said softly, “I hope I didn’t ruin any plans you made.”  
“Don’t worry.” Nick assured her. “I wanted us to be completely alone together for our first day and night here. I knew I wouldn’t want to keep my hands off of you once we had complete privacy.”  
Which was why he had booked a little vacation house and had requested the kitchen be stocked with everything he knew his beloved hexenbiest would want. Including her favorite wine and plenty of fresh fruit.  
When their need for nourishment was stronger than their need for each other, they moved from the lounge chair to prepare something to eat.  
They each dressed. Nick in a pair of beige khaki shorts and a white button down with the top buttons left undone. Adalind in a white cotton shift that was flowy and slightly transparent. She didn’t bother putting anything underneath it.  
Nick offered to cook their food on the grill the house provided. Adalind loved that idea and suggested they have a picnic on the beach.  
Nick carried the food to where Adalind set up their picnic, and felt the air leave his lungs.  
She had laid out a thick blanket for their picnic. The way she was sitting on it, with her legs folded on one side and slightly propping herself up with one hand made her look so much more inviting than Nick’s libido could take.  
He wanted to ignore the food and cover her body with his own.  
The grin on her face when her eyes traveled low and she spotted the very obvious bulge in his pants let Nick know his little minx knew exactly what she was doing.  
He sat himself and the tray of food on the blanket, then pulled her onto his lap for a ravishing kiss.  
The whole point of this trip was to enjoy themselves as a couple, there was no need or desire for there to be any space between them.  
Adalind relaxed happily in his arms.  
When they ate enough food to feel comfortable, they returned to constantly streaking one another.  
Adalind laid on her back and pulled Nick on top of her.  
Nick couldn’t help the loud moan that escaped when he found his member surrounded by Adalind’s heat, again. It was just too good. Being with her was just too good.  
Adalind felt the same way, she squeezed Nick’s ass to drive him deep inside her.  
Not even the crashing waves could drown out the sounds of passion coming from the lovers in the sand.  
For Nick and Adalind, it was impossible to distinguish the sounds of the ocean from the sounds of their blood rushing as passion held them in its grip.  
A loud cry of triumph burst from Nick when he felt Adalind’s core tighten with a vice like grip on his member and her sound of ecstasy was sung in his ear.  
They laid there for a while, feeling completely relaxed as their hands roamed and their lips constantly met.  
“I could almost stay here the whole vacation.” Adalind murmured as Nick brushed his lips along her jaw.  
“Almost?” He asked.  
“Even in paradise, it gets chilly at night. Especially for those who are naked. Even if they have a hot body pressed against them.”  
“Well I wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable. And we do have a nice bed.” His lips trailed down her neck and along her collar bone.  
“Yes, we should definitely use that.” Adalind nodded her head as she arched into him.  
“Wrap your arms and legs tightly around me, baby.” Nick commanded.  
She did as she was told as he plunged himself deep inside. Wrapping his arms around her, he stood and walked back to the house. The blanket was ignored until the following day. The couple had much more important things on their minds. Like finally making love in the bed of their vacation home.  
The first morning they woke up in their tropical paradise, Nick and Adalind woke with relaxed smiles on their faces.   
They reached for one another. Both eager to begin the day entwined with their lover.  
“My god, Adalind. You’re soaking wet already.” Nick groaned when he slipped his fingers inside her tight heat.  
“You know I never stop being wet for you baby.” Adalind whimpered as Nick curled his fingers inside her, making her arch her back.  
It was almost noon by the time they emerged from the bed.  
Since they were in one of the most naturally beautiful places in the world, exploring the area was a must. They decided they would walk along the shoreline that day.  
The two packed some things they believed they would need or want in a beach tote.  
For their hike, Adalind changed into a bikini top and cut off shorts. The top had no straps for wrapping over the neck or shoulders. It was essentially a band that wrapped around but was cinched in the middle, leaving a figure eight style that accentuated the roundness of her breasts. And by cut off shorts, she had cut off the entire leg parts, leaving a full view of her slender legs and a peak of the flesh of her lovely backside. The outfit had the full potential of driving her grimm to constant distraction. And she knew it.  
Nick chose cargo shorts and a button down he left completely unbuttoned.  
Two could play the distraction game.  
Adalind loved to caress Nick’s well toned chest and abs. And the unbuttoned shirt made it very easy to slip her hand in his shorts.  
Nick’s access to his favorite spots was even easier, since barely any material at all covered his hexenbiest. It was fun pulling down the cups of her top, in order to fasten his mouth around the nipples of her breasts. And slipping his fingers underneath the slightly frayed hem of her jeans to caress the smooth silk flesh of a plump butt cheek or slip a little further into her slick folds.  
The mutual quests were even easier because both had decided to not put on undergarments.  
Who needed underwear when they were in a tropical place with their very sexy lover?  
Climbing on the large rocks was fun.  
Knowing Nick was staring at her ass was even more fun.  
Being pinned to a massive boulder as Nick thrust inside her was the best kind of fun.  
The two walked naked into the ocean to clean themselves up and dried off with a towel Adalind carried in her tote bag.  
Adalind bent over to pick up her shorts and top, then cried out when Nick grabbed her hips and thrust himself inside her.  
They both fell to their knees and Adalind braced herself with her hands to push herself back and meet Nick’s every thrust.  
When they had reached that sweet bliss, again, they collapsed onto the sand, panting. Nick wrapped his arms around Adalind and she turned her head to meet him for a kiss.  
“I would say you have the libido of a teenage boy, but I don’t think even they get hard as frequently, or last nearly as long as you do.” Adalind commented.  
“Honestly, I’ve never had sex so much in my life.” Nick confessed. He looked over her body. “It has to be you. No one else has ever stirred me the way that you do.”  
“Well I’m not complaining.” Adalind grinned. “I didn’t know it was possible to have so many orgasms in one day.”  
Nick hadn’t thought it was possible to get hard as often as he had been. But he had also never before been alone with Adalind wearing very little without any of life’s interruptions or responsibilities before either.  
It wasn’t his first time spending a vacation with a woman. But past experiences had not been as amorous. Past romances had not been as inviting.  
Everything about Adalind called to Nick. Her every glance, smile and body movement invited his touch.  
Case in point, Adalind shifted in the sand, rubbing her plump ass on his manhood, causing it to become erect again.  
Nick cursed. He worried he was too demanding. Though his hands, seemingly under their own will, moved over Adalind’s body.  
A trembling sigh escaped her lips. “Come on, baby, put that hard cock of yours inside me.”  
Nick held her breasts as they moved together, the sand on his hands added to the stimulation as he caressed her nipples.  
She ended up coming twice there in the sand, rendering her completely breathless.  
When he recovered, he left her side just long enough to gather their things. Then he scooped her in his arms and carried her, since he had fucked her boneless, back to their cottage. Both still completely naked.  
First a hot shower that consisted of a lot of kissing and caressing to wash off the remnants of their fun times on the beach and then they curled up with a blanket in front of a fire Nick prepared.  
Again, clothes were something neither of them needed or wanted. They only got in the way of pressing skin to skin.  
Pre-prepared charcuterie and wine consisted of that evening's meal. Soft touches, tender kisses and slow caresses were constant throughout. They hand fed each other various tasty morsels. Neither one remarked on the fact that the other’s fingers always brushed their lips and slid down their body as their hand moved to get more food and drink.  
The fierce fire of need for one another had calmed to a slow smolder. With the demand to take and claim sated, the lovers could simply enjoy just being together.  
When they moved to the bed and he entered her, he remained gentle. He would go deep, but he kept the pace to a slow steady rhythm. Adalind was so over stimulated that her body was flooded with constant little orgasms.  
Seeing her body tremble beneath him, and her eyes gaze up at him filled with love, that primal part of Nick was finally sated, knowing that his woman was thoroughly pleased.  
The second morning in paradise, Nick was still half asleep when he reached for Adalind. The kisses were almost lazy. His hand, seeming on it’s own, crept to between her legs, slipping through the petals to rub over her little bud.  
Adalind, also half asleep, moved to her back, guiding Nick with as much strength as she possessed in the moment, which wasn’t much, to be on top of her and inside her.  
Nearly all of Nick’s weight was on Adalind. With mostly instinct ruling him at the moment, he needed to be as close to her as possible.  
Their movements were languid. Breaths only became labored from the building tension of their bodies.  
Adalind whimpered when her coil snapped and a warm wave washed over her.  
Nick’s release came with a hum, He buried his head in Adalind’s neck when it came. Then he brushed his lips all over her face.  
“Morning.” Adalind sighed, her body humming with bliss.  
“Good morning.” Nick returned with a tender smile.  
He took a moment to enjoy the view and their position, as well as the feel of her beneath and surrounding him, then he regretfully pulled away and up out of bed.  
While they were preparing breakfast, Adalind said out of the blue, “If I’m ever asleep and you want to fuck me, go right ahead.”  
Nick nearly dropped the mug of coffee he was holding.  
He looked at Adalind with wide eyes. “Is that something you're into?”  
“I didn’t think so. I’ve never thought about it with previous lovers. But you’re always up before I am. And I can’t help but wonder what it would be like if I woke up with you inside me.” She looked at him pointedly. “This morning wasn’t the first time I’ve woken with your hand between my legs. When we’re at home I always thought it was because you wanted a morning quickie. It never bothered me.” She quickly said when he looked worried. “I love starting the day with you making love to me. But to wake up with you already inside me might be even better. If that’s possible.” She finished with a grin.  
The topic was put on hold for the moment. The couple decided to drive their rental car to a state park and explore the area.  
For their hiking trip, Adalind wore a low cut white halter top and a pair of deep blue shorts only slightly less revealing than the ones she wore the day previous. Nick chose a sage green button up, again leaving the top buttons undone.  
As they walked through the forest with it’s large, lush foliage, Nick couldn’t help but notice how dense it was.  
Perfect for obscuring a moment between lovers.  
“Nick? What?” Adalind questioned as Nick pulled her off of the path. But her confusion quickly turned to understanding when he pulled her in his arms and fastened his lips to hers.  
A moan escaped her lips when his hand traveled down her body to grip her butt, pressing her into his growing bulge.  
Adalind knew they had to be quiet, in case someone should happen to pass by. It added to the excitement of the encounter.  
Though it was extremely difficult, especially when Nick ground himself roughly between her legs, causing their clothed intimate areas to rub together.  
It was essentially dry humping, but neither one really cared what it was called as long as it didn’t stop.  
Adalind came, gripping onto his shoulders and her mouth clamped shut.

“We need to get back to our cottage so you can fuck my brains out. I swear, the island air must be an aphrodisiac to you. You're insatiable.”  
The smile on Adalind’s face showed she was far from complaining.  
“No, it’s you.” Nick admitted. “You’re wearing so little and I can feel so much of your silky skin anytime I want. There’s nothing and no one to keep us from touching. I’m pretty sure if we were home and I was guaranteed five whole days without interruptions, I would constantly be all over you.”  
Adalind wrapped her arms around his neck. “Well maybe for our next romantic getaway, we should go to a cabin on a snow covered mountain? We could stay inside by the fire and keep each other warm by constantly pressing our naked bodies together.”  
“You keep suggesting things like that and I’m going to take you on the ground again.” Nick growled, emphasizing his point by squeezing her ass.  
Adalind giggled. “Well let’s hurry back so you can take me on the bed instead.”  
It didn’t escape Adalind’s notice, that Nick had his hand on her ass almost the whole way back to their car.  
And it didn’t escape Nick’s notice, when they were in the car and on their way back to the cottage, that Adalind slipped her hand into the deep v of her top, sighing rather loudly as she writhed in her seat.  
Nick tried to reach for her when they parked in front of the cottage, but Adalind giggled playfully and ran out of the door.  
Nick gave chase, but was puzzled when he couldn’t see her. He caught a glimpse of her white top and blue shorts on the sand.  
His member became rock hard, knowing his sexy hexenbiest was completely naked somewhere.  
“Lets see how good of a hunter you are. If you catch me, you can do whatever you want with me.” Adalind called out from what sounded like to Nick to be in the wooded area of the property.  
Moving quickly, Nick kept his ear trained for the slightest sound of movement.  
He circled around where he could hear her breathing, so he could creep behind her and take her by surprise.  
It took every ounce of willpower he had not to pounce on her the moment he saw her standing naked against a tree. He moved slowly toward her while she was looking in a different direction, making sure his feet touch only ground.  
Adalind squealed with laughter when Nick wrapped his arms around her and carried her inside, where they could continue their game with a little more privacy.  
The third morning, when Nick woke, what Adalind had told him echoed in his head.  
It was not something he had ever considered before. He had always prided himself on earning a woman's love, trust and most importantly, consent.  
But Adalind had given her consent. She had outright told him she wanted to see what it was like to wake up with him already taking her.  
Nick decided to start slow. He pressed gentle kisses along her face. Then slowly he moved down her neck.  
He kept his touch feather light as he caressed her skin. With just the tips of his fingers, he grazed over her breasts.  
Nick held his body and his breath still when he heard Adalind sigh and she shifted to laying on her back. Her arms rose above her head and her legs spread wide; even in sleep her body opened itself to his attention.  
Nick licked his lips and placed a wet kiss to a nipple, watching as the peak hardened. He applied the same treatment to the other, being careful not to overstimulate the hardened buds. Adalind shifted a little, but still didn’t wake.  
Nick lifted himself so he could hover over Adalind’s body. Careful not to shake the bed and wake the sleeping hexenbiest, he slowly moved down her form, using lips and tongue to make a glistening trail.  
With just one finger, he slipped between her whiskered lips, finding her little bud that was already slick to the touch. He kept his eyes on Adalind’s face, watching for any signs she was awake as he began a steady stroke.  
Her skin became flushed as it normally did, but her face showed no sign that she was conscious of what was happening.  
Her mouth fell open as Nick felt her pussy flood.  
Since Adalind continued to lay there, Nick decided to go all the way.  
Positioning his manhood at her entrance, he slowly guided himself in, keeping that pace as he carefully pumped into her. He flicked over her bud to keep her wet around him. He kept his mouth busy sucking gently on her nipples and licking the fleshy mounds of her breasts.  
“Nick.” He heard Adalind’s voice softly call his name.  
He looked at her face and was relieved to see nothing but total bliss. Her eyes, half lidded, were on him and filled with love.  
“More.” She moaned, moving her hands to his face and lifting her hips to take more of him.  
Understanding, he took her lips as he began to thrust harder, faster, claiming her mouth and body at once.  
The sounds coming from her were of pure bliss. And it didn’t take long for her to squeeze his shoulder, tightening around his manhood as she called out in ecstasy.  
“That was amazing, baby” Adalind said when she had regained enough of her breath to speak.  
Nick had to agree. The contentment on Adalind’s face made him wonder about how good it would be to wake up already entwined with her.  
“If you ever want me and I’m asleep, I wouldn’t mind you helping yourself.” Nick offered.  
“Well, you’re usually awake before I am. But if I ever do get the chance, I’ll take it. It will be fun to press my lips on every inch of you without you distracting me.”  
It was a manipulation and they both knew it, that last sentence was added for the sole purpose of turning Nick on again.  
Knowing it was a manipulation didn’t stop Nick from pinning Adalind and driving his cock inside her.  
One again it was almost noon by the time they left their cottage.  
Adalind wanted to visit some shops and pick up some souvenirs.  
But Nick could tell she was up to something. There was a grin on her face that reminded him of her more treacherous days.  
He found out one of her devious secrets when they were in the car and Adalind lifted the skirt of her dress, revealing her complete lack of underwear. She grinned when she saw the look of surprise and blatant hunger on his face. “I thought since you’ve been so insatiable, it would be pointless to wear anything that would block access.”  
“Baby, I want to pull this car over and fuck you right now.”  
“But I want to go shopping. Don’t worry, I have something in mind that will keep you happy until we get back to the cottage.”  
Her hand moved to Nick’s groin and she massaged the mound that was growing harder.  
“Keep your eyes on the road.” Adalind commanded as she unzipped his pants and lowered her head to take his member in her mouth.  
Nick white knuckled the steering wheel when he felt her soft lips wrap around his cock. Every pump in the road would cause him to go deeper. He had to fight to keep his eyes open when she sucked him to completion and swallowed.  
“Baby I love you.” Nick panted.  
Adalind wiped her lips with a tissue and grinned. “You’ll love me more by the end of the night.”  
She made them take their time walking through the shops. It was torture in so many ways for Nick.  
Sometimes, she would take them to an area with a lot of people, and he had to obey proper etiquette and keep his hand to appropriate places when he touched her.  
Other times, she led them to some area that was almost hidden away, allowing Nick to slip his hand up her dress and caress the bare flesh of her ass or slip between her thighs.  
There was one moment that made him very curious. The whole vacation, they had never spent more than a few minutes apart. But Adalind asked him to go to a stand and get them each a bowl of poke.  
When he met back up with her, he knew she had purchased some things from a shop, but he didn’t understand why she would feel the need to hide her purchases from him.  
It wasn’t until they were back in the rental cottage, and she handed him a long thin stalk of bamboo and a bottle of coconut oil that he understood.  
Then she bent over and lifted her dress skirt over her hips, revealing her naked ass.  
“I was such a bad girl, not letting you fuck me in the car. Teasing you all day. Dragging you through all of those shops. You should punish me, my master grimm.”  
Nick moved his hand over her smooth flesh. “I’ll punish you. You naughty hexenbiest.” He struck, causing her to gasp and arch. “And then I’ll finally fuck you the way I’ve been wanting to all day.”  
Nick always made sure to keep the strikes on the flesh of her ass and thighs and to never break the skin. The goal was to have a sting and a welt, not to inflict real damage.  
After three strikes, he paused to spread her legs and rub his fingers over her clit and through her folds. When he felt them become slick and her legs begin to tremble, he withdrew.  
Chuckling at her growl of protest, he struck her again with the bamboo.  
The process was repeated. Three strikes, then his fingers in her pussy, only to stop just before she reached her peak.  
But after the ninth strike, when he knew Adalind would be expecting his fingers again, Nick slammed his dick into her tight heat.  
He heard her shout out, “Yes.” as he took them both to pleasures climax.  
Sated for the moment, Nick carried Adalind to the lounge chair, where he massaged coconut oil over her ass and thighs. When he was done caring for her sensitized flesh, he pulled off her dress and massaged the rest of her body.  
When her body had been thoroughly pampered and she was recovered, Adalind cupped Nick’s neck, pulling him to her for a kiss.  
“How about I make us a couple of drinks and we sit on the beach to watch the sun set.”  
Nick laid out one towel for them both to sit on. He had more than enough personal space for the day.  
“We might as well drink “Sex on the Beach” since we keep having it.” Adalind winked at Nick as she handed him his drink.  
She was still completely naked.  
He wrapped her tightly in his arms, keeping her back pressed against his chest so he could brush his lips along her neck and his fingers over whatever skin of hers he could reach.  
She lifted herself up and impaled herself on his sheath. Both moaned, eyes fluttering, finding it difficult to watch the setting sun, but not really caring. Their main need was to enjoy the joining of their bodies.  
When she began to get chilly, Adalind pulled Nick back to the cottage for some more Master Grimm and Naughty Hexenbiest games.  
The fourth morning Nick woke on his back with Adalind writhing above him. Even though his brain was muddled by pleasure, he was able to understand that she was returning the favor of the previous morning.  
Seeing that his eyes were open, she began to move faster. The view of her breasts jiggling and her mouth open in silent moans of bliss drove Nick deeper into euphoria.  
On instinct he pressed his thumb on her clit. She cried out in ecstasy, Her body trembling.  
Nick tried to hold back as long as he could, but she had obviously been pleasuring him for some time before he woke. When he felt her walls contract around him, he let go.  
She collapsed on his chest, panting from both the euphoria of her orgasm and the effort it took to restrain herself when she had first begun to make love to him that morning.  
“We definitely need to do that as often as possible.” Nick said, the smile on his face wide. He wrapped Adalind in his arms and nuzzled her neck. “Screw coffee. You riding me is the best way to wake up.”  
Adalind laughed. “I agree. Although I might be the one benefitting most mornings, seeing as I had to employ a little trick to get you to sleep in.”  
At his questioning look she picked up her purse from the table.  
“I put a little something in your drink last night. It made sure you would sleep an extra hour.”  
“I’m surprised it worked. You know I have a history of things working very differently with me.”  
“I know. That’s why it was a natural solution instead of a wesen one.” She reached into her purse and pulled out a bottle of melatonin. “I purchased it when I bought the coconut oil.”  
“Clever. I should take that on nights I have off the next day.”  
“I’ll make sure to start keeping some in our medicine cabinet.”  
Knowing they would have to pack and return to Portland the next day, the couple wanted to spend their last dull day in paradise naked and making love.  
Most of the time was spent laying on the beach and going for a swim. Though Nick and Adalind took every opportunity they could to run hands over their lover’s body.  
Neither one bothered with talking. Kissing was much more important.  
They made love slowly on their last night in the cottage bed. Each taking their time to truly enjoy the other.  
They felt completely relaxed and rejuvenated as they headed by to their lives.  
“Thank you, Nick, for planning this trip.” Adalind smiled happily. “Everything was perfect. Like a sunny dream.”  
When they returned home, Nick started looking for weekend rental cabins for a winter getaway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my own experience, melatonin (an all natural sleep aid) does not make you sleepy, it makes you sleep more deeply. My thinking is that Nick is primarily a light sleeper, due to being a grimm. If he were to be in a deeper sleep, it would take him longer to wake up and be aware of everything.


End file.
